Quad Deployers
(fire four rounds per ammo) * * * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.4.0|efficiency/_damage = Main: *40 *55 (UP1) Grenade launcher: *45 *59 (UP1)|fire_rate = *99 (main) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *Main: 70 (max 350) (140 default) *Grenade launcher: Up to 9 rounds (1 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |cost = *550 *415 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a quad-barreled machine gun that is ripped from the emplacement vehicle (e.g. armored vehicles, tanks). It consists of short four barrels, grip handle with a hidden trigger placed on the handle, battery pack, monopod, belt feed with a belt of .50 caliber rounds. Under the receiver before the barrel comes with a grenade launcher. Strategy It deals calamitous damage, high fire rate, capacity and low mobility. Tips *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. *Since it is not scoped, it is recommended that it is used until medium ranges. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Do not stand still. You will be sniped and you will not be able to fire effectively back, due to the large spread. *You can use this weapon in shredding multiple enemies at once. **This is even more amplified since it is also equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher. *The armor piercing attribute renders this weapon ideal against heavily-armored players. *Use it more like an offensive weapons due to its capabilities. *Do not attempt to use this in long ranges, since its spread will be noticeable, albeit small. *Use the Singular Grenade to cluster everyone together and kill them in a matter of seconds with this weapon. *Hide in a safe spot when you wish to reload, since its reload is quite cumbersome. *Use the underbarrel grenade launcher if you encounter an enemy bunny-hopping. *Try to fire in short, controlled bursts to reduce bullet spread. Every time you stop firing for a bit, the cross heirs will reset to normal. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *Its grenade launcher's range seem to be longer than most looping shot weapons. *Due to its nature, it is best used as a crowd control. Counters *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. *Try ambushing the user from above or behind using a powerful one-shot weapon such as Circus Cannon or use a close quarters weapon such as Ghost Lantern. *Attack the user when they’re reloading. *Area damage can dish its users well. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. **Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of a high fire rate. **Try to rocket jump often. *Jump around so as to waste the user's ammo. However, be aware if he uses a grenade launcher to counter that strategy. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves (both using a grenade launcher) Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is a reference to the scene of Nick Fury's "Want To See My Lease?" in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, considering the mechanics that this weapon possesses. **According to that scene, after the SWAT officers have used a battering tool to destroy the armored vehicle's door. He deploys a machine gun equipped with a grenade launcher, and then fire at those that fired his armored vehicle, and then use a grenade launcher towards the SWAT truck. **Many mistook this weapon as a minigun weapon, since it features four barrels. However, these barrels do not spin, just like how the one from the film above does. *Without elemental modules, it takes one headshot (one burst shot) to kill a dummy in the Polygon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Armor Piercing Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary Category:Multiple Shots